It is known in the art to form a DRAM cell having a vertical transistor located in the upper portion of a trench capacitor.
It is also known to turn the node of that structure into a decoupling capacitor by performing a heavy implant that shorts out the transistor source and drain junctions. The array transistor is used to transfer a voltage to the node. The decoupling capacitor is an effective circuit element within the trench.